The present invention generally relates to indeflators used to inflate therapeutic balloons.
Therapeutic balloons are used in a number of medical procedures including balloon angioplasty. An indeflator is commonly used to inflate therapeutic balloons to desired pressures. Often, the indeflator is a syringe-type device including a plunger that seals and engages a hollow interior of a barrel. The plunger may include a threaded rod or screw mated with an engagement member or nut. Rotation of the threaded rod relative to the nut translates the plunger within the barrel to dispense fluid (e.g., air or liquid) through a nozzle of the barrel and into the balloon. To inflate the balloons, medical practitioners manually twist the threaded plunger rod until enough fluid is dispensed into the balloon that it reaches its desired pressure and diameter. For large balloons, this can be a slow and physically demanding process.